Elsa vs Freya
Elsa vs Freya is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Elsa, the Snow Queen from Frozen face off against Freya, the Ice Queen from The Huntsman Winter’s War. Description Frozen vs The Huntsman Winter's War! Which of these two cool queens, wears the title of Ice Queen best? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The Snow Queen, many say that, the tale always depicts the Snow Queen as the cold and uncaring antagonist of the story. And they were right. Boomstick: What?! That’s bull! How to do you explain Froz---''' Wiz: ---But one thing for sure is that, The Snow Queen possess the ability to conjure and manipulate ice out of thin air. 'Boomstick: And today we have two frosty queens vying for the title of Ice Queen. Brr… it’s kinda chilly in here… ' Wiz: Elsa, the Snow Queen of Frozen. '''Boomstick: And Freya, the Frozen Queen from The Huntsman Winter’s War. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. What-if Death Battle Queen Elsa vs. Queen Freya.jpg|Venage237 Elsa (*Cues: Frozen - For the First Time In Forever Instrumental*) Wiz: In the continent to the north, near the mountains and surrounded by a lake, lies the kingdom of Arendelle. Ruled by the royal family with two beautiful daughters. Boomstick: One of the daughters, possess a hidden power. I have a very cold feeling about this. Wiz: Particularly the eldest daughter, Princess Elsa. Born on winter solstice, during an occurrence of the aurora borealis--- Boomstick: --And a snowstorm that covered the kingdom in white! Wiz: Right. At a young age, Elsa discovered that, she has powers that can make snow and ice. Boomstick: Little Elsa use her newfound powers for fun, creating a winter wonderland with her sister and best friend, Anna. But after having too much fun, both sister takes it to a whole new level. It didn't end well. (*Cues: Frozen - Let It Go Instrumental*) Wiz: Elsa accidentally struck her sister with an ice blast to the face, knocking her unconscious, as her body becomes colder. Fearing for her sister's condition, Elsa panicked and called her parents and soon embarked to the valley of the trolls to heal Anna and help Elsa with her powers. Boomstick: After the Elder troll healed Anna and wiped out her memories of her sister having ice powers, he told Elsa that her powers will be stronger as she grows, becoming beautiful and deadly at the same time. He also said something to her like, "Fear would her enemy" or something like that, in regards to controlling her powers. Her parents misunderstood it, and have isolated the poor girl from the rest of the world. Damn... Somebody should've advised them to send her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. ''' Wiz: Fearing Elsa's unstable powers, her parents separated her from her sister Anna, and spend much of her early life alone. Which greatly pains her. The only people who was allowed to see her was her parents. '''Boomstick: At least she still has her parents. I, on other hand--- (sniffs) Wiz: ---While trying her best to sustain her powers, her father teaches her a mantra to calm them and provided her a pair of gloves to hide her powers. But it wasn't enough to suppress them, as they continued to grow at a rapid pace. Boomstick: Years later, her parents went on a voyage at sea on some important event. Probably the wedding of Rapunzel. On their voyage, they encountered a great storm and their ship was swallowed up by the waves. They died. This news brought Elsa grief, but hey! At least it makes her the Queen of Arendelle! Sweet! Wiz: ...Elsa was crowned and became the new monarch of Arendelle. During the celebration party, an incident happen. Elsa was stressed out, after she got in an argument with her sister and accidentally unleashed her powers and went out of control. Fearing of hurting her loved ones, and her people, she fled to the mountains, while freezing the lake and causing great winter on Arendelle. Isolating herself again. Boomstick: While brooding in the mountains, she finally accepted her failures and let go of her fears, as she found peace and solace in the mountains. There, she celebrated by singing her heart out, stripped and dance around naked in the snow. Wiz: ...Boomstick... Boomstick: Alright fine..! Sheesh... Jokes aside, she changed her look by throwing away her tiara and letting her hair down, magically change her dress, and freely experimented her powers without the need to worry of harming others, as she enjoyed her newfound freedom of becoming a hermit. Wiz: ...As she embraced her icy powers. Elsa can now perform various techniques, she can launch ice blasts, can freeze her surroundings in seconds and has the ability to produce snow. Boomstick: Elsa can also use her ice powers at a rapid pace in creating a wide variety of attacks. Like ice sheets, spikes, walls, etc... She can also use her ice magic to propel herself, and create an army of snow creatures! Wiz: Elsa's power also lets her manipulate powerful winter and is immune to cold. (*Cues: Frozen - Sorcery*) Boomstick: As Elsa was enjoying her independence and solitude in her new castle, her sister managed to find her and begged her to come back. Her sister also brings her the bad news that, the whole kingdom was now eternal Winterfell. Reminding Elsa that her powers are still a curse. Gee... Thanks for being a good sister! Wiz: Despite Anna's best effort at convincing her sister to come back, Elsa is reminded and is still haunted by the fear of hurting everyone with her powers. Elsa panicked and accidentally released an ice blast at Anna, striking her at the heart. Boomstick: Good Aim! And good riddance! Her sister is kinda annoying anyway. Wiz: Anna being persistent, left Elsa with little option. She creates a massive snowman named Marshmallow, to drive Anna and her companions off the mountain. Boomstick: Due to her unstable emotions, her palace was affected and turned into a horrifying place filled with icy spikes. Once those things falls on you. You dead. Wiz: She was then assaulted by Hans and the Dukes men in her palace. Cornered, Elsa was driven with rage and fights off the Dukes men and almost killed them. After some fight, Hans brings her back to Arendelle. Boomstick: Spoiler alert! If you think Hans was the prince charming of the story. Think again! This deucebag wants only power, and wanted to rule Arendelle. He imprisoned its Queen in the castle's dungeon and leaving its princess to rot. See kids! The loving and overprotected sister was right! Never marry someone you just meet. Wiz: Elsa was horrified to see Arendelle frozen, escaped her prison, and ran out into the blizzard. She was approached by Hans who attempts to kill her to end the blizzard. Boomstick: Luckily that annoying sister of her, saved Elsa from death by shielding her from Hans sword. The force of the impact was so strong, it knocked down Hans. Elsa's sister has her uses though. Wiz: Due to the effect of Elsa's ice blast to the heart, it turned Anna into an ice statue. The ice was so compact, it’s durable enough to even shatter the blade of a sword, and extremely cold, capable of freezing anything it comes in contact with. (*Cues: Frozen - Epilogue*) Boomstick: Unless you're someone like Elsa, then that shit won't bother you. Upon seeing her annoying sister frozen, Elsa hugged her and voila! Anna returned back to normal, the blizzard stopped and Hans got what he deserved. A knuckle sandwich! Personally, I would've turned him into an ice statue. Wiz: Elsa is a very capable woman and despite the struggles of using her power, she easily manage them. Boomstick: At a young age, Elsa was already capable of freezing an entire hall with just a touch and can produce enough snow to create winter! Wiz: Elsa is a fast learner, capable of facing and defeating the Dukes armed men, despite having no formal training in combat. Has a great accuracy, hitting her enemies without injury, even disarming them. She has a sharp and creative mind and is very artistic. Able to create a bridge made of ice to cross the gorge, change her attire and creates a massive snow flake on the ground, serving as foundation to building a beautiful palace made of ice, on a mountain in just a night. Boomstick: Elsa has also high endurance, capable of running all the way to the North Mountain, without tiring. She's also fast to react against attacks and is even fast enough to dodge a falling chandelier. Wiz: Elsa is able to freeze her prison and affect the blizzard while chained, and has even break free and escaped her prison. Boomstick: Her ice powers is so strong, she can easily freeze an entire lake in seconds and can create powerful blizzards! Wiz: Elsa can use her powers, unwittingly and without any conscious effort, reacting purely on instinct. And the winter that Elsa creates is self-sustaining, meaning Elsa can make the blizzard stronger or easily dissipates it. Boomstick: This chick alone, is capable of invading an entire country. Wiz: Despite having an amazing power, it solely depends on her emotions, as she has complete control of her abilities when feeling calm and loved. Boomstick: But when she feels stressed out or fear, her powers become unstable and are dangerous to those around her. Added when she's furious and in a rage, she's a walking disaster. Wiz: After Elsa finally realized that the key to controlling her powers was love, she now has complete control of her powers. Elsa rekindle her relationship with her sister and restored summer back on Arendelle. The people finally accepted their Queen, and they all lived happily ever after. Boomstick: Ugh... God! That was so freaking lame! Elsa: Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway. '' Freya (*Cues: The Huntsman: Winter's War – Lacrimosa*) Wiz: In the far north, there exists a frozen wasteland and a fortress. Every day was winter in the north, and an army of huntsman and huntresses were amassing there. '''Boomstick: Who commands an army like this you ask? A woman.' Wiz: The north was ruled by a queen named Freya. Or better known as, the Ice Queen of the North. Boomstick: Queen of the North?! I never knew Jon Snow had a secret marriage?! Bastard! And I shipped him with Dany! Wiz: Ah. No he doesn't. Boomstick: Oops. Wrong franchise. Heh. Wiz: The Ice Queen is ruthless, manipulative and--- Boomstick: Cold. Very, very cold. Hehe. Wiz: That’s right. Boomstick: Really? It was supposed to be a pun. Anyway, she's also against love for some reason. Wiz: But before she became the Ice Queen, she was once a kind princess and a caring sister. Boomstick: This talk about sisters... Wish I had one... (*Cues: The Huntsman: Winter's War - The Children Arrive*) Wiz: At a young age, Freya and her siblings were adopted by a ruthless King. Boomstick: How lucky of them. Wish that dude was dad. Wiz: Born from a line of sorcerers, Freya and her elder sister Ravenna, possess magical powers. Boomstick: Freya was a victim of love, who bore a beautiful daughter that she cared so much. Her lover and the father of the child however, celebrated by burning their daughter alive, after a few weeks of her birth. That’s one way to celebrate I guess. Wiz: Ah... Yeah… With the loss of her daughter, and being betrayed by her lover, she unleashed her magical power of cryokinesis. The power to freeze everything around her with ice. Boomstick: As her icy powers emerged, her hair turned white, her eyes become blue, her skin turned pale and her heart hardened. Why is there always a transformation? Wiz: Overwhelmed by grief and anger, Freya killed her lover by freezing him to death. Boomstick: That’s what you get for killing a baby! Wiz: Freya left their kingdom and ventured north. There, she build her reputation by turning the farm lands into a frozen wasteland and builds her fortress. Boomstick: She became the infamous Ice Queen of the North, freezing anyone who dare oppose her into ice statues, and abducts children, training them into her personal army, the Huntsmen. Sign me up! (*Cues: The Huntsman: Winter's War - Freya's Spell*) Wiz: The Huntsmen are elite fearsome warriors, loyal to Freya. Boomstick: With her army of Huntsmen, proved to be an unstoppable force on the battlefield. Wiz: Freya soon conquered numerous kingdoms in the north. Her empire grew larger and eventually marking the entire north, her domain. Boomstick: True to her title, Freya can manipulate ice and snow. Bringing eternal winter on the north. Wiz: Her powers served as her offense and defense in battle. Boomstick: Freya can conjured ice spikes, ice blast, ice wall, ice wave, shields, etc... She can also freeze anything she comes in contract with. So getting close and touching her, is a bad idea. She's also immune to the cold. Wiz: Freya also have the ability to cast illusions. Creating visions through her ice powers, for others to see and believe of what Freya desires them to. Boomstick: She can also see others through her eye mask. Transferring her consciousness into the body of an ice owl, to spy her enemies and people. She gives me the chills. Wiz: Freya is also somewhat of an immortal. She has preserved her youth and beauty, just like her sister Ravenna, who has lived a long time without aging. Boomstick: As the Ice Queen, Freya is capable of many things. Her ice power is strong enough to overcome fire, can instantly freeze her enemies, is quick to block an attack, can create a massive ice wall, and with only her presence, freezes the surroundings in seconds! Wiz: After Freya, acquired the magic mirror, she resurrected her dead sister Ravenna from the mirror. Much to her surprise. Freya soon learned the horrible truth from her sister, that. Her sister Ravenna, was in fact the mastermind behind her daughter’s demise. Boomstick: Ravenna was jealous of Freya's daughter. And by killing her, eliminates the competition of being the fairest of them all. Smart move there sis! Wiz: Ravenna forged a letter to lure Freya away from her daughter's side, and mind control Freya's lover into killing her niece. Which resulted in Freya's power emerging. Boomstick: Ravenna's plan was a success! Killing her rival beauty and unleashing her sister’s dormant power! Oh! Snap. Wiz: Killing two birds with one stone. Boomstick: Make that three Wiz! Freya's lover included. Wiz: Ah. Yeah. I suppose. Boomstick: With a revelation like that, it further crushed Freya, consumed with rage, she fights her sister and sacrifices her own life in defeating her. It takes a life, to end a life. (*Cues: The Huntsman: Winter's War – Freya Prepares For War*) Wiz: While dying, Freya reminisce about the woman she once was, and smiles at her Huntsmen, before departing from life. Boomstick: The people that she had frozen returned back to normal, her domain of winter bloomed into spring, and the children that she captured were freed. A happy ending I suppose. Wiz: Despite being cold and ruthless like her sister, Ravenna. Freya still retained some kindness within her. Boomstick: Especially towards her Huntsmen! Praising them and even calling them as her children! I wouldn't mind being adopted by her! Wiz: Ravenna pointed this out as, Freya's weakness. Freya's power also depends on her condition. Boomstick: Freya is very much like her sister Ravenna. Both have complex personality, always confident and believe themselves to be right. Never oppose women like them, or it will be the end of you. Trust me. I experienced it firsthand. Wiz: You would know. (A Huntsman with a torch, brings Freya her mask) Huntsman: My Queen. Freya: No fire. (The Huntsman still holding the torch, walked towards Freya) Freya: No fire! (Freya freezes the torch and dissipates the flame with her ice power) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Chocobo’s Dungeon 2 – Lots Of Interesting Things*) Queen Elsa and her people were happily skating in the palace courtyard. A white owl was flying above, it turned its gaze on them and slowly hovers below and lands on a tree. The owl gazes towards Elsa. Elsa spotted the owl and stopped skating. Elsa: Huh? An owl? This time of day? Anna: What's wrong sis? Why did you stop? Elsa: That owl... I never seen anything like it, and... It’s glaring at me. Anna: Now that you mentioned it... Yeah. I suppose it does. Hmm. Strange. Elsa: It feels like, were being watched. Anna: Nah. It just caught wind by your beauty and examined you up close. The owl flies away. Anna: See? It’s just your imagination. Elsa: I guess you’re right. Elsa and Anna continued skating. (*Cues: Gothic Music – Eternal Winter*) Meanwhile, in fortress surrounded by snow. A woman was sitting on a throne. She wears a mask and was on some kind of trance. She then removed her mask, as one of her huntsman brings news. Huntsman: My Queen, the last stronghold has fallen. The entire north is yours. You've won. Freya: Have I? It seems there are some parts on the map that is yet to be explored. Freya creates a table, with a map made of ice. Freya: Is this where the world ends, or is there more? Huntsman: But, My Queen, the south---'' ''Freya: I'm not talking about the south. There are still some parts of the north that is yet to be conquered. Like Arendelle... Huntsman: The kingdom of Arendelle? We have a truce with them, My Queen. Freya: Not anymore... Prepare all the Huntsmen, we leave immediately! Huntsman: As you say, My Queen. A few days later. Elsa and her people were enjoying in the palace courtyard as usual. All of a sudden, the atmosphere got cold. Elsa: Huh? That's strange... Anna: (Brr) Hey! Sis! Could you not lower the temperature? It’s getting kind of chilly. The citizens of Arendelle looked at Elsa. Elsa: Alright, I'll do something about it. The air is getting colder, the surroundings slowly covered in ice, and the Fjord was frozen. Anna: Um... Elsa? Suddenly, snow falls on Arendelle. The children started to play on the snow. Anna: Oh. Elsa... Elsa: (I haven't cause this) Something is not right here... Anna: You worry too much. (*Cues: Winter Music – Snow Queen*) Silhouettes appeared from the distance, across the Fjord. A soldier soon arrived at the palace courtyard. Soldier: Queen Elsa! We got trouble. We've spotted a large army across the Fjord and, are heading this way! Elsa: What?! An army of Huntsmen marches towards Arendelle, crossing the frozen Fjord. Elsa: Anna! Gather all the citizens inside the palace. And tell the captain of the guard to round up all the soldiers and come to the pier! Anna: Okay! Elsa: Guards! Close the gate! Elsa headed towards the pier, as her soldiers follow suit, the palace gate shuts. By the time they arrived at the pier, the huntsman army is only a few meters away from the port of Arendelle. Elsa: The banner of the northern kingdom..? What is the meaning of this?! The army of huntsman opened a path on the center. A woman mounting a huge polar bear came through it. She gets off from her mount. Freya: Citizens of Arendelle! Bow down before your new Queen! Elsa steps out in front and walked towards Freya, her personal guards behind her. Elsa: They already have a Queen here. Your majesty. Freya: What a strong and capable woman you are. Ruling an entire kingdom alone without a husband by your side. Elsa:' (Blush) Well... I...'' Freya: Let me ease your burden. Surrender your kingdom to me, and submit all of your children to my huntsman army. Elsa: I beg your pardon? Freya: Surrender, or face the consequences. Elsa: Didn't we have an agreement? We have agreed to parley and support your cause in unifying the north. We've also provide trade, so long as you do not harm my kingdom and its people. Freya: The terms... have changed... Freya throws an ice blast at Elsa. One of her guards protected her and takes the ice blast, turning him into an ice statue. The other guards defended their queen. Freya: I think not. Freya freezes Elsa's guards, as they defend her. Elsa: Stop! The soldiers of Arendelle rushes off to Elsa. Elsa: Stay back! As your queen, I command you all, to stand your ground! Freya: Insolent fools. Freya throws an ice blast at the soldiers. Elsa: Leave my people out of this! Elsa creates a block of ice and protected her soldiers. Freya: (Amazing! She can conjure ice as well) I see... Very well then. Freya addresses her huntsmen. Freya: My children! Witness the might of your Queen! Freya unleashes a massive ice wall. Separating her and Elsa, from their armies. Freya: I prefer it this way. Elsa: Like wise. Freya: Show me what your power is capable of! '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Digimon Rumble Arena - Crazy Battlefield*) Freya throws an ice blast at Elsa, Elsa does the same. Their ice blast collide and dissipates. Freya conjured ice spikes and sends them towards Elsa, Elsa creates an ice wall to block them. Elsa creates a massive snow flake and throws it at Freya. Freya: Amusing. Freya freezes Elsa's attack, as it falls to the ground. Elsa: (Neither of our attacks are getting through) In that case. Elsa run towards Freya. Freya: You rushed to your own death? Freya throws ice blasts at Elsa. Elsa dodges them, and quickly shot an ice blast at Freya, hitting her hand, freezing it. Elsa: That got her! Freya: Tsk. Elsa propels herself in the air, using her ice powers. Freya's hand breaks free, as Elsa throws ice blasts at Freya. Freya: It's futile. Freya creates an ice shield and blocked Elsa's attack. One of Elsa's ice blast hits the ground. Freya: Weak. Suddenly, ice spikes emerged from the blast and hits Freya, knocking her. Elsa:' Alright!'' Elsa lands a couple of steps from Freya. Freya got back up with a few bruises. Freya: You dare defy me! Freya freezes Elsa's lower half. ''Elsa: (Struggling) Not good!'' Freya conjured a giant ice spike, out of thin air. Freya: Farewell... Queen of Arendelle. Freya throws the giant spike at Elsa, Elsa lifts her hand and a massive block of ice appeared and protected her from death. ''Freya: Impressive.'' Elsa breaks free from her frozen state. Elsa: (That was close) I thought I was goner... Freya: You just didn't know it yet. (*Cues: Digimon Rumble Arena - The Sanctuary in the Sky*) Freya creates a thick wall of ice between her and Elsa. Elsa: Whoa!!! Elsa jumped back, as Freya touch the wall of ice and began creating visions for Elsa to see. Elsa: What in the?! On Elsa's perspective, she saw Anna, Kristoff and her people, captured by the Huntsmen on Freya's side. Elsa: Oh no... Realizing the fight between her and Freya was just a diversion, Elsa panicked. ''Elsa: (I'm such a fool!) Anna!!!'' Elsa begs Freya on the other side. ''Freya: Love... is a weakness.'' Elsa: No! Please! I beg of you! Elsa was horrified, as Freya freezes the citizens of Arendelle into ice statues without a shred of mercy. Elsa: Don’t!!! Freya's Huntsmen strikes the ice statues, shattering them. Much to Elsa's horror. Elsa: No... Tears began flowing from her eyes after she saw her loved ones, frozen into ice statues, then shattered to bits. Elsa collapses on the ground, while Freya smiles on the other side. Freya: Know pain and suffering before you die. Just as Freya was about to execute her next attack. ''Elsa: NO!!!!!'' Elsa suddenly burst a scream and unleashes an ice blast around her, knocking even Freya from the other side of the ice wall. Freya: What did just---? A powerful blizzard instantly rages the area. Consumed by anger, Elsa targets Freya on the other side. Elsa touches the ice wall. Elsa (Enraged): Don't feel..! Elsa produce ice spikes on the other side of the ice wall. Freya: What?! Freya's body was pierced by ice spikes and falls to the ground. With her injury, the ice wall collapsed, and the massive ice wall that surrounds them began to melt. Elsa, driven by rage, makes the blizzard worse, as she walked towards Freya. Elsa (Enraged): They haven't done anything! Freya struggling to get up, unleashes an ice wave at Elsa, the latter redirects the attack with a swipe of her hand. Freya: (How?!) It's not over yet! Freya gathered her strength and creates an ice wall with spikes, and pushes it towards Elsa. Elsa retorts by creating the same, and pushes it at Freya. Both combatants pushing their ice wall with their power, and collides. Freya: The game's not finished! Freya's ice wall, slowly pushes Elsa's ice wall back. Elsa (Enraged): Let it go!!! Freya: What? Elsa overpowers Freya's ice wall and shatters it. ''Freya: Impossible?!'' Freya shocked and helpless was pushed back with great force by Elsa's ice wall, and is crushed. Blood flows. Elsa (Enraged): This is my true power as the Ice Queen. '''K.O! The massive ice wall and frozen statues melted, and Elsa goes back to her normal self, after seeing her people safe. The army of Huntsmen all kneel to Elsa and acknowledge her as their new queen. Elsa scratches her head. Results (*Cues: Frozen - Elsa and Anna*) Boomstick: What a cool battle! Wiz: With their ice power, Elsa and Freya are a well-made match. Making this an extremely close fight. Boomstick: Freya naturally have more control and more experience than Elsa. But with Elsa's speed and high stamina, is able to endure and keep up with the fight. Wiz: Since the combatants are affiliated with ice, both of them are immune to the cold. However Elsa's ice power surpasses Freya's. Boomstick: While Freya can freeze the surroundings with her presence, Elsa is capable of doing the same feat and more. As her power grow stronger, Elsa is even capable of unleashing a powerful blizzard! Wiz: Freya also seems to exhaust herself when using a large portion of her ice power. Whereas Elsa freely uses her ice power and has never shown any signs of fatigue. Boomstick: As Freya's power depends of her health, the injured she gets, the weaker her power becomes. Wiz: What's more, having a creative mind, Elsa have a variety of techniques she can use on Freya, and is stronger than her in terms of physical strength. Although Freya's illusion gives her an edge in messing with Elsa's unstable emotions. Boomstick: But she ruined her chance at victory by taking it a little too far. Everybody has a limit break. Wiz: As Elsa's power depends on her emotions, showing her an illusion of having her loved ones killed in front of her, was not good idea. As Elsa's power rises and goes berserk, Freya have difficulties, and ultimately stood no chance fighting an enraged Elsa. Boomstick: Victory is within Freya's grasped, until she let's go of it. Wiz: The winner is Elsa. Comparison Elsa * +Stronger * +Faster * +Agile * +Smarter * +More Stamina * +Stronger Ice Power Freya * +More Lethal * +More Experience * +More Control * +Aggressive * +Illusion Magic gives her an edge Who are you rooting for? Queen Elsa Queen Freya Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018